


For What It's Worth

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Parallel!Fiddleford thinks about the many Ford's he has seen in his days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on my tumblr and DA of the same name.
> 
> Week 1 of @fiddleford-appreciation-month - Parallel!Fidds
> 
> Honestly, I feel like the one in the journal would be meeting a lot of other Ford’s, and thus would have to deal with all sorts of things.
> 
> Also his Ford would be there to comfort him after each other Ford would leave, as he can’t help them himself.

Fiddleford thought of his work as a dip into madness. He and Ford had nearly let a powerful demon into their world, but in a stroke of luck they bypassed Bill’s power and found a way to unlock a door into a world they didn’t know existed. Ever since then their lives had changed in a way he never would have thought, and for a while he had enjoyed the adventure and thrill of dimension traveling.

That was before he had met other versions of Ford.

They ranged in different ages, some young and frightened of being ejected into the multiverse they had no knowledge of. These Ford’s tugged at Fiddleford’s heartstrings, and he would give them as much aid and knowledge he could before regretfully watching them hesitantly disappear into the multiverse to an unknown fate.

Some were more experienced, joyed to see a familiar face and would often tell the parallel version of their former partner anything he desired. They stayed only for a day or two at most, before continuing on their mission to return home, giving Fiddleford a warm hug before they would disappear in the blink of an eye.

Then there were the older Ford’s, some grizzled with having been trapped for so long in the multiverse as wanderer’s they had grown guarded. Usually they would listen to Fiddleford without interruption whenever he asked questions, giving answers while amusing Fiddleford with whatever he wanted. Fiddleford always noticed they gazed at him in a way that seemed like adoration or longing, never speaking up when some would take his hand into theirs for just a few moments before pulling away.

Then there were those that had given up. These Ford’s always pained him the most, Fiddleford more than ready to be a listening ear and a comforting shoulder to cry on as he would take time to try and counsel them into not completely giving up on life. Some of them would stay for days to weeks, but Fiddleford would be there no matter the lack of sleep or quality of work he would put out during the day.

He loved them dearly, every Ford that he came across had Fiddleford longing to protect them as much as he could.


End file.
